monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DranosJ/Purification - Chapter 1: Battle Up High
Erubetie: Damn! Erubetie began to lose her control as Amphisbaena's many sharp edged legs continued their relentless assault, sheering off parts of her body as they ripped through. Though she could reform her body, the effort doing so would tax even more of her dimishing strength. Damn Luka and his dreams of coexistence. If it was not for him pissing off Ilias by not killing Alice she would not be in this mess right now. Even as that thought passed through her the emotion behind it felt hollow. Just a few short hours ago many things she had been sure of seemed to be falling apart. Her perception of the world had just been assaulted one of the worst hurricanes in ages. At its eye stood a blue haired little boy who somehow managed to batter down defenses she had spent eons building. No time for that! She needed kill this ahborrant afront to nature itself. Looking upon her opponent who was designed to specifically kill her she could not help but think the person who created these chimera creatures had a sick and twisted mind! Amphisbaena: Aww, what's wrong little jelly mold, did I rip out your tongue already? Maybe I'll use it to lube up these joints! Erubetie: Ha! When I kick your sorry ass, you're going to need all the lube you can get! Along with that flash of anger a spark of something she had not felt in a long time echoed through her, humor. It was the first time she laughed, even internally, in a while. Amphisbaena: Oh I plan on using lots of lube on all those humans who failed to show Ilias the proper respect, though some of them probably don't deserve it. Good thing there's plenty of you to go around. Erubetie: Not gonna happen. I'm gonna make a nice new set of kitchen knives out of your feet after this! Unfortunately due to the aforementioned conflict with Luka and the fact that the chimera had a sizable advantage to begin with, her taunting was little more than boasts. She could feel it deep down, she was going to lose this fight and die in the process. Somehow the acknowledgement that her end was near did not frighten her, in fact it filled her with determination to make sure she at least took her opponent with her. With that Erubetie leaped onto Amphisbaena, engulfing her in her own body. Earlier today she was ready to nuke this entire continent over a difference of ideology. Now circumstances demanded she repeat her prior course of action as it was the only manner in which she could see to destroy the chimera at the moment. Still, she no longer wished to take out the other Heavenly Knights who were all engaged in their own battles, as well as the Monster Lord Alice. She surprisingly did not even want to see Luka dead. She had to take her opponent to a place where only they would be the ones to suffer. A thought crossed her mind and she decided it was time to return to a place she called home long before living at Undine's spring, a place on the other side of the world that time seemed to have forgotten. Recalling an alcove along a beach where she first lived when she regarded the water spirit more as a mother and tutor than comrade, Erubetie focused her remaining strength to teleport her and the chimera half a world away. Now in a non-coporeal form she let her mind quickly direct her and Amphisbaena's energy to their final resting place. Sensing they were close she prepared herself to rematerialize. As she began a sharp pulse of energy she had never felt seemed to pull at her. When she felt solid again she was surprised to see a vast desert barren desert miles below her instead of the familar rocky shores and beachhead. Amphisbaena: Dumb move bitch! You'll just dry up here and I won't have to do a thing. Erubetie: Sorry, I felt you weren't worth blowing up my home. Damn Luka and his words, making her actually care about something again. As she finished that thought she began the same nuclear fission technique that would have obliterated all of Hellgondo in a second, not to mention her as well. As her body heated up and she and the chimera fell towards the surface something happened she never experienced in her life. The roaring voices in her conciousness all came into unison and a Serene Mind like she never felt before came over her. Her only other feelings were of sadness over not seeing her friend Undine one more time but comfort in knowing she was taking away one less threat to her dearest friend. Luka you had better damn well protect her! Amphisbaena then realized her intent as sword-legged chimera's eyes bulged and her attempts to escape her slimy prison frantically increased. Amphisbaena: Whoa! You're not a dumb bitch! You're a crazy bitch! A small smile graced Erubetie's lips at that comment. Amphisbaena continued to struggle as both of their bodies began to heat up to ludicrously high temperatures. As they fell the chimera began to slowly punch her way through the Slime Queen's body. However some of the blades that served as her legs began to melt and the globs metal that managed to escape the encasement flew off as they fell. But this was not enough to prevent her escape, eventually the chimera broke free, though heavily damaged. It was too late to stop the fission process however and Erubetie did not have the strength to extend and recapture her fleeing foe. A moment of despair crept into her, to be quickly replaced by the realization that she hit something hard and invisible in the sky. There she was stuck a mile above the sky about to go nuclear. She turned to see if her opponent hit whatever she did but instead she saw her pass right through. A brief satisfaction knowing that Amphisbaena would hit the ground at terminal velocity right on to very solid and jagged rock crossed her mind. This feeling was quickly ripped from her mind as the burning sensation of being a nuclear bomb overtook her thoughts. It then dawned on her just how painful an ending she would endure, pushing out any attempt to figure out why she was suddenly suspended in the air. With it being too late to stop all she could hope now was it would be over soon. While the pain was certainly messing with perception of time she was sure she should have detonated by now over this empty wasteland. Whether she was actually getting used to the pain or it was somehow lessening, her ability to have rational thoughts began to slowly come back. After a few moments she could make out the field that seemed to be feeding off her energy, preventing her from exploding. Then suddenly, though in the back of her mind it felt signifcantly longer, she found herself falling through the field. A woman's voice then briefly came into her mind, telling her 'good luck and to aim for the water'. Regaining her senses she managed to orient her vision to what was now a very fast approaching lush landscape that even Undine would be jealous of. The energy she had built up to sacrifce herself was now completely gone and her own natural strength had waned. She did however manage to alter the shape of her body to slow her descent to some extent, though not enough to survive hitting the albeit softer than the hard stone desert, but still really damn hard surface below. The phrase 'aim for the water' rung out again in her conciousness and she finally noticed a rather sizable lake. Mustering all her strength she began alter her trajectory towards the water. Even with her slowed descent hitting the water drained the last of her strength, which normally would not be a problem for a slime, seeing as how a lot of them live underwater to begin with. However with almost all her energy depleted and now the undulating forces of water pulling and pushing her body the very real possibility of being torn apart by the water currents came to her mind and threatened to overwhelm her usually calm and collected demeanor. Whatever calm feeling she had about dying earlier was gone as the thought of dissolving began to terrify her. Fighting with what was left of her strength, the thought of all the beings she did something like this to, whether they were willing or not came to her mind and for the first time she could relate to the horror they would have experienced. The fear actually sobered her mind enough to notice a form approaching her. With her vision fading she thought it was some sea creature, it certainly could not be human as it had flippers and seemed to have rather dark smooth, skin though the eyes were a bit funny and the mouth had a shape she was not familiar with. As she began loose conciousness she noticed it had two metal cylinders on its back. How silly to have something like that weighing you down in the water. With that last thought her conscious mind finally gave out. Category:Blog posts